


Escape Route

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post MAG125, Pre-Relationship, i just love them and wanted to write but instead this happened, it's basically all dialogue im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Shortly after the events of MAG125, Melanie calls Georgie seeking comfort.aka shit just got real, time to plant some what the gfs seeds
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Georgie/Melanie fic so sorry if the characterization's a little wonky as the format is a mess cause idk how to write out phone calls so oops. idk if this is canon but im writing this with my hc that melanie kinda cut everyone off while she had Ghost Bullet Rage Disease so if things dont line up with canon double oops
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The phone only rings twice before Georgie picks up, “Melanie, what-”

“Georgie,” Melanie’s voice cracks on her name, “Hi. I, uh, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh do you? It’s been a while.”

“Right, yeah. I know,” her voice starts to tremble more noticeably, the phone feels unsteady in her sweaty palm, “I- I didn’t mean for that to happen things just got to be a lot and this place… I’m sorry.”

Georgie’s sigh crackles through the phone, “Okay.”

Melanie glances around the dark room she’s sat in, surrounded by unorganized files, each second feeling more and more uncomfortable with where she is. Not that being anywhere else was any safer.

“I suppose you called me for a reason?” Georgie asks.

“Yeah, I mean mostly it was just to say that. That I’m sorry. I pushed you away and you only wanted to help me, even though I didn’t deserve it. I had reasons for doing it obviously but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t a massive dick about it. So I’m just sorry,” she says it all too fast, the words spilling out with more threatening to follow but she holds herself back. Not about to try and justify her actions in the middle of an apology like an asshole.

“Alright…” Georgie sounds hesitant, “Thank you, I guess.”

It’s awkward. God, it’s so awkward but Melanie needs to talk to someone right now and everyone else she knows is currently either missing, dead, or on her hit list for nonconsensual surgery.

“I know you have no reason to but, uh, could you maybe stay on the line with me for a bit? You don’t need to talk anymore or anything if you don’t want to. I’d just really appreciate it if you did.”

Georgie’s voice softens a bit, sounding less guarded, “Did something happen?”

Melanie laughs humorlessly, “You could say that.”

“Was it Jon?” Georgie’s tone went cold again.

“Yes, not the way you’re thinking though. He was trying to help but-”

“He was trying to help in his way and not yours?”

“Right. Guess it worked out though, I’m not angry anymore. And it got me to call you so it can’t all be bad. Even if it did hurt.”

“What happened, exactly?”

“Would you believe me if I told you a ghost bullet was making me a permanent rage machine?”

“Not really but maybe if you told me more it would sound less like the plot of a shitty horror film.”

“So, you want my statement,” Melanie felt on edge, despite knowing Georgie’s intentions were good. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Of course, Melanie knew but that didn’t make it any less unsettling. The idea of telling her story to anyone filled her dread, especially here. The Eye was probably watching even if she couldn’t see any tape recorders, it would hear her story whether she wanted to tell it or not. Not the version she’d given left for Jon before the Unknowing, she knew it wanted more. That it wanted to know what she had become. It wanted her to be afraid of what she’d done and she wasn’t about to give that fucking eyeball what it wanted.

“Melanie?” Georgie’s voice is soft, concerned.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you call me?”

“I just told you I wanted to apol-”

“No I get that I meant, why not talk about this with someone else? Someone from the Institute.”

“Aside from the fact that they’re avoiding me and I hate them?” Melanie laughs again, feeling hollowed out, “I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Melanie almost thinks Georgie has hung up until she hears the soft sounds of breathing. It makes her feel centered. The archives are always too quiet. 

“I’ll tell you if you want,” Melanie says softly.

“What?” Georgie’s voice warbles through the word, terrible cell reception down here.

“I’ll tell you what happened. All of it.”

“Melanie, I didn’t- You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to and I think you deserve to know.”

Georgie exhales, “Alright, yeah.”

Melanie rushes to say, “Not right now, um, I’m still  _ here _ and I-I don’t want anyone watching. I’d feel safer if we did it somewhere else if that’s alright?”

“Of course. Want to come to mine? We can order pizza and you can tell me whenever you’re ready. No eyes allowed, I promise.”

“What, right now?”

“Why not? You got something better to do?”

“Fair point. Alright then, it’s a date.”

“We’ll see,” Georgie quips and the line goes dead in Melanie’s hand.

With some effort, Melanie stands probably putting too much weight on her injured leg but she can’t find it in herself to be bothered. All she’s wanted for months is to get out of here, even through the haze of anger she’d hoped to find some way to break free. Not that the anger had helped her much with that. She isn’t free, not yet, but she finally has somewhere else to go outside of the coldness of the archives and the discomfort of the ceaseless watching. She's still adrift in her imprisonment unable to keep herself steady but maybe, if Georgie would give her the chance, Melanie could find an anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a mess lmao but hope you enjoyed this dumb ficlet. i didnt proofread so sorry for any problems. im @sadgaytiefling on twitter and @sheriffofmagic on tumblr if you have any georgie/melanie prompts! i'd love to write more of them but i'm bad w ideas. alright thanks bye


End file.
